Reunião
by Bih Portela
Summary: Zeus tem um assunto urgente para falar.


Escrita dia: 05/07

* * *

><p><strong>Reunião<strong>

* * *

><p>Zeus convocou a reunião do conselho com urgência e pediu para todos comparecerem. Não toleraria faltas.<p>

Os deuses comentaram o assunto avidamente, pois Zeus deu alerta vermelho e disse que o assunto não era de urgência normal, era de_extrema_ urgência.

Para se ter uma ideia da dimensão da coisa, até Hades, que só aparecia uma vez por ano, foi convocado.  
>Atena foi a primeira a chegar.<p>

Entrando no salão onde os doze tronos ficavam, franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver seu pai andando de um lado para o outro, aflito. Hera estava sentada em seu trono, olhando-o entediada.

-Zeus está assim há um tempo – ela disse se dirigindo a Atena -, viu alguma coisa na internet que o preocupou.

Atena acompanhou curiosa o desespero do garanhão do Olimpo até que, um a um, os nove tronos foram ocupados.

Apolo deu um sorriso radiante como o sol para todos.

-É eu sou o tal/ Ando numa Maserati/ Sem ter que abastecer.*

Zeus olhou de cara feia para ele. Já não aguentava mais esses haicais.

- Vocês demoraram muito! O assunto é de extrema urgência! – Zeus urrou.

-Eu realmente espero que seja urgente – Poseidon resmungou alto o bastante para todo o salão ouvir - eu estava planejando fazer um terremoto que destruísse uma civilização!

- Pensei que tivesse bastado os dois que você enviou para o Japão... – Ares murmurou.

Zeus ignorou a todos. Respirando fundo, continuou.

-Meus irmãos, filhos, sobrinhos etc. etc. etc. O assunto que vou tratar é urgente – disse com uma formalidade excessiva, alguém murmurou "ele já repetiu isso milhares de vezes", mas Zeus continuou inabalável – Estamos perdendo espaço. Não estamos mais na mídia como antigamente.

- E isso significa que _ele_ não está mais na mídia – Poseidon traduziu, enquanto Hades dizia que quase nunca estava na mídia, então não ligava, e Zeus fuzilava os dois com o olhar.

– Somos os deuses mitológicos mais famosos! Não podemos perder essa colocação!

-Mas pai – interrompeu Atena –, e quanto a Percy Jackson? Rick Riordan fez um best seller...

-Não me fale em Rick Riordan! – retorquiu Zeus com violência – Ele nos traiu quando resolveu escrever para aqueles egípcios!

- Nós devíamos marcar um encontro com eles – Hades divagou. – Sempre quis bater um papo com Anúbis. Os egípcios levam a morte muito a sério. Coisa que não acontece aqui! – e olhou todos acusadoramente.

- Hórus está mais convencido do que nunca – continuou Zeus se lamentando - , ligou para cá e disse que fez mais sucesso que eu!

- Uma coisa fácil – Hera se pronunciou docemente. – Percy não te retratou muito bem.

- Eu disse para você tratar meu filho melhor!

- E ainda tem Thor! Tá se achando o bam-bam-bam desde que saiu esse maldito filme dele! Só por que agradou a crítica! Você sabe como é humilhante ir beber e encontrar aquele sorriso sacana de Odin?

- Mas nós temos nossos trunfos! – Artemis colocou – Tem Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, ano que vem tem novo filme.  
>Zeus fungou.<p>

- Eu não aposto nada naquele filme; no primeiro eu nem apareci direito! Todas as honras vão para Poseidon!

- Você tem o Jason! – Poseidon retorquiu – Rick Riordan vai totalmente se dedicar a você em Os heróis do Olimpo. O filho é teu...

- Fizeram a minha filha parecer uma idiota naquele filme – Atena resmungou – Sem falar que mudaram a cor de cabelo dela.

-Eu definitivamente não pareço com o Zé Ramalho – foi a vez de Hades reclamar.

-Aonde quero chegar, meus amigos – voltou a dizer Zeus. – É que precisamos de mais publicidade, coisa nova, compreendem? As pessoas estão começando a nos deixar de lado.

- Seya nunca mais me chamou... – fungou Atena.

Poseidon lançou um olhar aborrecido para Atena.

- Eu não gostei daquilo. Todas as honras foram para _você_ – disse se dirigindo mal-humorado para Atena. - Fui retratado como um verdadeiro vilão. Eu nunca quis destruir o mundo!

-Agora você diz isso! – Atacou Apolo se levantando em um pulo do trono, visivelmente alterado – Mas não pensou em nada disso quando resolveu mandar o furacão Katrina para Nova Orleans, hã? – ele parecia a ponto de chorar. Respirou fundo para não superaquecer e se sentou no trono, fazendo muxoxo – Eu adoro a música de Nova Orleans, cara. Adoro.

Poseidon ia se defender, mas Hades ergueu a voz antes dele:

- Eu sempre sou retratado como vilão. Sempre! E eu recebo um aumento por isso? Alguém vem me parabenizar por aguentar toda essa perseguição? Não! A única vez que gostei de uma representação minha foi em Hércules, da Disney, embora não veja a necessidade de ter fogo na cabeça...

-Hããã... – Hermes se pronunciou timidamente no meio da confusão – Desculpe interromper, mas... Hum... A Branca de Neve ligou de novo – murmúrios de "é a décima vez nessa semana que ela liga" espalharam-se pelo salão. - Tá atrás dos seus anões. Eu disse a ela que não tinha culpa se a Medusa tem um empório de anões de jardins e ache que os sete anões dão belas estátuas, mas ela não quer me ouvir...

E os deuses começaram a xingar a Branca de Neve de todos os nomes possíveis e discutir entre si.

-Basta! – gritou Zeus, fazendo-se ouvir – Estamos aqui para discutir o que vamos fazer com Thor e Hórus. Eles se uniram para nos tirar do poder!

-Bem, e o que você espera que façamos? – Artêmis resmungou.

Todos concordaram e olharam para Zeus com expectativa.

-Na verdade eu tive um plano genial.

-Sim... – incentivaram todos em coro.

-Tão genial que é digno da minha filha, Atena.

-E...

-Tão genial que só podia ter sido feito por mim!

- Fala logo! – gritou Apolo – Tenho haicais por fazer!

- O plano é... Na verdade o plano é... O plano é eu perguntar se vocês tem alguma sugestão.

Zeus sumiu em fumaça antes de ser almejado pelas mais diferentes armas de deuses enfurecidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** OMG, gente, que coisa doida foi essa?  
>Anyways, o haicai não é meu, por que se eu fosse escrever um, ficaria pior que o de Apolo. Na verdade, ele é de Apolo mesmo... Tá no site do Percy na parte de deuses. Na verdade, tem muita coisa de lá. Eu só fiz encaixar numa discussão.<br>Por que eu acho que as reuniões do Olimpo são exatamente assim.

Eu não sabia o que escrever no final então foi isso XD. Um agradecimento especial à Aquarius Chann que me explicou como Cavaleiros do Zodíaco funciona. Valeu, Aqua o/.


End file.
